Photography Club
by Hiroshiro
Summary: Rain is traumatized after the incident. He grieves about it for a while and decides he needs to take matters into his own hands. He stays in photography club since all the members do not remember what had happened. He gets closer to them and eventually invites them over to a sleepover. Where things go sour...


**My friend made this story about his and his friends OC. I TAKE NO CREDIT IN WRITING THIS STORY AT ALL I just wanted to share it to the world. LOL... Visit this website cause it shows how Rain looks like: **

Rainue stood at the gate of the school, he closed his eyes and let his platinum hair be parted by the gentle breeze as it carried cherry blossoms across the campus. The sun shone through the clouds and made the dew-covered grass glisten; it was peaceful here. He took a deep breath and stepped in the boundaries of the school. He knew things would be different this year.

Chaplain Academy was quite a prestigious school. Rain could only stare in awe as boys in uniforms swept through the sleek and modern halls. Doors and lockers lined every wall and the warm glow of the sun shone through the roof and reflected off the floor. He'd never been to an all-boys academy before, let alone a high school like this. The metallic sound of the bell interrupted his sightseeing and he set off to his class. It was a big school and before he knew it, he was wandering aimlessly through the halls.

"Um, excuse me, are you lost?" said a voice behind him. Rain jumped and spun around. A pale, thin boy with a sleek black ponytail stood before him. His eyes were a sad blue and captivated Rain. He was cute, Rain blushed.

"Y-yeah." said Rain shyly.

"Where do you need to go?"

"Oh um... Room 402."

"Hey! You must be the new transfer student that's in my class! C'mon I'll show you the way!"

"O-oh thanks."

"By the way. I never got your name, mine's Kokuyo, and you?"

"R-Rainue."

"Nice to meetcha, Rainue!... Oh shoot! We're gonna be late! Let's go!"

Koku took Rain's hand and they ran along the corridor and into their classroom. Rain and Koku looked at each other and chuckled. Rain caught his breath and looked around. The classroom was just as impressive as the hallways. Glass desks with rolling chairs were lined in rows while the teacher's desk sat in front of an enormous window that overlooked the school's plaza. The bell sounded once again.

"Settle down class." said the teacher, a young man who looked to be in his 30s.

"Today we have a new transfer student! Would you care to introduce yourself?"

"Hi guys... I'm Rainue..."

"Welcome to Chaplain Academy, Rainue! Why don't you take a seat by Kokuyo over there." Koku looked up and grinned at Rain, he grinned back. Rain took his seat and took out his notebook. He glanced at Koku, Koku leaned in.

"Hey, Rainue, mind if I call you Rain?"

"Not at all."

"Alright, cool, you can call me Koku if you'd like. I'd like you to meet my friends" Three boys turned around to wave. There were twins who looked like they belonged in 5th grade and a tall, athletic one whose cold stare made Rain look away.

"This is Haru." Said Koku gesturing to one of the twins.

"Hiya! Wow! You have white hair! That's so cool!" shouted Haru.

"This is Fuyu." Said Koku, gesturing to the other.

"Hey! It's alway great to make new friends!" exclaimed Fuyu.

"And this is Hiroki!" finished Koku.

"Hey, you look kinda odd, where're you from?" said Hiroki coldly.

Rain laughed nervously. He'd never talked to so many people at once before. He retreated into his books and put his head down. Koku tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ummm... Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to chill with us after school." Rain had never been invited to hang out before. His heart stopped and he didn't know what to say. He finally managed to squeeze some words out.

"O-oh. U-um sure that's fine I guess."

"Alright, I'll meet you by the gate, kay?"

"A-alright."

The rest of the day seemed to move in slow motion for Rain. He had never really had any friends before, this was his chance. He daydreamed about what they what do, where they would go and what they would talk about. Finally the last bell of the day rang, Rain hurried to the gate where the others waiting for him. Koku smiled at him and he smiled back and they all set off without a word. They ended up eating lunch together. It couldn't have gone any better, it was so easy to talk to them. For once, Rain found a group he could trust and get along with. The hours flew by and before Rain knew it, everyone had left except for Koku. They started walking home in the dark. "I had fun tonight!" said Koku, smiling at Rain.

"So did I, you know, you're my first true friend."

"Well I'm honored."

"You're different from the others, you're nice and you understand me and-"

"You're so cute" said Koku as he placed a kiss upon Rain's lips. Rain's eyes widened as their lips made contact, but he didn't back away. His lips were soft and warm and tasted sweet, he let his bag fall from his shoulder. It hit the ground and spilled out it's contents.

"Oh shoot!" exclaimed Koku. He bent down to pick up Rain's stuff, then he froze.

"Is... that a camera?"

"Y-yeah, I like taking pictures. You know, just a hobby that's all."

"So do I! You know we've got quite a photography club at Chaplain, you should join! We're the only school with a dark room! Plus Haru, Fuyu and Hiroki are in it too!"

"I'll think about it. Well I guess I have nothing better to do anyway, so..." Koku's eyes flickered and he gave Rain a smile that sent chills down his spine.

"It'll be fun, meet us in the photography room after school."

"Yeah."

They arrived at Koku's house. Rain bid him farewell and started home. He couldn't sleep that night, his mind was racing at the thought of Koku, his first friend as well as his first kiss. Rain's face grew hot. He couldn't wait till the next day.

Rain woke up before the sun rose. He got out of bed, took a shower, got dressed and ate. He spent the rest of the time pacing back and forth and making sure his camera was in order, he had to make an impression. He left for school and started running to class. He couldn't wait to see Koku. He smiled as the cold wind bit at his face. He burst through the doors and took his seat, Koku wasn't there. Rain's heart sank. Maybe he's late or he's getting ready. Thought Rain hopefully, Koku didn't come. Rain figured he might as well attend the club since Koku was bound to be there the next day. He walked up the stairs to the photography room and opened the door. Rain jumped as Koku came to greet him.

"Hey, Rain! Welcome to Photography Club!"

"Oh hey, Koku!"

"Everyone else is here too!"

"Yo!" Exclaimed the twins at the same time. Hiroki grunted. The room was a top of the line photography studio with computers and lights and a whole array of lenses.

"This is some place you guys have got here!" said Rain.

"Yup! We raised all the money by ourselves!" said a now upside-down Haru.

"We even have a dark room!" said Fuyu.

"Yeah, but c'mon we're wasting time, let's go take some photos" said Hiroki impatiently. Rain took out his camera and set out with the guys to go look for places to shoot. He had a great time giving and receiving tips from the others and improving his skills in general. For once things seemed to be getting better in his life. After they ran out of subjects, they went back to the room. "Hey Rain, if you're not busy, do you mind developing these?" asked Koku.

"I don't mind at all!"

"Alright cool! We're gonna head out, see ya tomorrow, Rain!"

"See ya!" Koku and the others left the room, quietly laughing. Rain shrugged, picked up the cameras, and walked into the darkroom. He took out the films and began to develop them. How many pictures had they taken? It was never-ending. There was no way he could finish. An hour went by, then another, and another. Rain started to get sleepy. The door opened behind him.

"Hey, Rain" said Koku. in a slurred voice Rain jumped.

"Oh Koku, you scared me, what are you doing here?"

"I was lonely."

"Oh, come on in, maybe you can help?"

"Sounds good..."

"Koku, have you been-"

Koku stumbled over and leaned toward Rain, his eyes were glazed and the scent of alcohol stung Rain's nose.

"Wanna do something fun?" giggled Koku.

"What are you-" Koku kissed Rain deeply. Rain could taste the same sweetness from the night before mixed with alcohol. This time, Rain didn't hold back, he embraced Koku and started kissing him back. The door opened again. Rain turned his head in fear and saw the others standing there, all of them red-faced swaying back and forth. They had probably been drinking too.

"It's time for initiation!" giggled Koku.

"Initiation? What initia-"

"Shut the fuck up!" yelled Koku.

"Hiroki, Haru, Fuyu, make sure he doesn't get away"

They tackled Rain and pinned him to the floor. They all started to laugh. "What's the meaning of this!" shouted Rain. "You'll see soon enough." said Koku, smirking. Koku took scissors from the table and began to cut Rain's shirt off.

"D-don't!" Rain whimpered. He started to struggle. Koku slapped him. Rain saw stars as he tried to regain his senses.

"Do that again and I'll make you regret it." said Hiroki as he tightened his grip.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, bitch!" yelled Koku. He ripped of Rain's shirt exposing his bare chest. Koku placed kisses up and down his torso. He made his way up to Rain's neck and started sucking on his pale flesh. He bit into Rain's shoulder and Rain whimpered in pain. Rain couldn't do anything but watch in horror as Koku slowly made his way down his stomach and to his pants. Koku kissed the button and undid it.

"Th-that's enough please! Please stop!" begged Rain.

"But I've just begun." replied Koku. Koku slowly removed Rain's pants, then his boxers. Rain whimpered as Koku breathed on his sensitive flesh down below. Koku laughed.

"Since I met you first, I might as well take you first." said Koku with an evil grin on his face. Koku started to undo his pants. Rain closed his eyes as Koku pulled them down.

"P-please Koku, this is my first time, don't do this! Not like this! Please!" Rain was crying.

"Aw, poor baby! What a little bitch!" said the two twins mockingly. Rain cried out in pain as they slapped his manhood.

"Lift up you legs, bitch." said Koku in a dark tone. Rain refused. He held back tears as a flurry of blows and slaps came to him.

"Lift your legs!" yelled Koku. Impatiently, the two twins took hold and lifted them up for him.

"What a fine ass." whispered Koku as he ran his fingers across the smooth, pale flesh. Koku spread his fingers and hit the pale skin below. Rain bit his lip when the stinging sensation of Koku's slaps became unbearable.

"St-stop th-" Rain's eyes widened and he screamed as Koku suddenly thrust himself in. He felt Koku twitch in his insides.

"Ooooh, shit you're tight, Rain!" said Koku in a breath of pleasure. Tears welled up in Rain's eyes as Koku slid in and out. Rain started sobbing.

"Please, please, ple- Ah! Please stop Koku!" Rain begged. Koku only laughed and started going faster, pounding into him like his life depended on it. Rain felt Koku dig his nails into his back. He didn't know what was going on anymore, every thought disappeared from his mind as the pain overwhelmed him. He could only scream and cry and beg for Koku to stop. Koku suddenly grabbed his hips and flipped him onto his knees, thrusting himself as deep as he could go. Rain arched his back, sweat was dripping down from his forehead. Koku was relentless, he went as fast as he could go, he pulled on Rain's hair and forced him to arch his back even more. Koku started breathing hard, he wrapped his hands around Rain's neck. Rain couldn't breathe, Koku forced Rain down onto his cock with all his might. Suddenly Koku plowed into Rain, releasing into his deepest parts. Rain screamed like an animal as he felt the hotness fill him up. He twitched and collapsed on the floor, breathing hard. Koku licked his lips and sighed deeply.

"That was fuckin' great, bitch. You took it all out of me..." He mumbled as he fell asleep. Tears flowed down Rain's cheeks as he felt Koku's seed stream out of him. Suddenly the wind was knocked out of him as a kick was delivered to his stomach. Rain spattered and breathed his lunch all over the floor.

"Don't get lazy now, bitch! We aren't done yet, bitch! How about round two?" said the twins. Rain could only manage a whimper. They slapped him.

"We'll say it again, slowly so you can understand, bitch. How about round two?" Rain whimpered again. His face took even more blows. Rain tasted the metallic bitterness of his blood as it trickled down his nose.

"Tut tut. What a shame we have to ruin such a beautiful face, but disobedient bitches need to be punished. You're gonna be a hard one to crack, but I know just the thing to straighten you up." said the twins, smirking. Rain felt a length of rope being slowly fastened around him, the twins coiled it around every part of his body. Then it suddenly became tight as they hung Rain from the ceiling. Rain felt the tendons in his hips stretch to the point of snapping as his legs were put into a full split. His body convulsed as it tried to escape the pain, his eyes were wide and his teeth dug into his lip. "How does that feel, bitch?" chuckled the twins. They slapped the raw flesh on his rear. Haru eagerly thrust into him.

"Ohhhh, Koku was right, this is amazing!"

"Hey bro, no fair! Give me a go too!" said Fuyu. Rain felt something else press up against his tender rear as Haru slammed into him. Slowly, the second cock slid into him as well, Rain's ass tightened in protest. Rain shrieked as he felt the skin and muscles around the twin's cocks stretch and tighten as they plowed into him with thy synchronization of pistons..

"Ahhh! N-not... S-stop-... P-please th-... I can't- Ah! Take t-two!" Rain screamed at the top of his lungs. His screaming was cut short as a cock was shoved down his throat.

"Forget about me?" asked Hiroki in a cool, dark voice. Rain made gurgling noises as he choked and gagged. Hiroki thrust his cock into Rain's mouth and down his throat. Rain felt his stomach lurch and release a fresh helping of bile all over Hiroki's manhood.

"Ah, fuck! Look what you did! You messy bitch!" yelled Hiroki angrily as he slapped Rain back and forth.

"Haru, Fuyu, pull out for a second! I've gotta punish this bitch for dirtying my cock." said Hiroki in a commanding tone. He walked to a cupboard and pulled out something and switched it on. Rain trembled and whimpered as Hiroki slowly pushed a vibrator into his ass. Haru and Fuyu resumed their work, pushing the vibrator deeper and deeper with each thrust. Rain tensed up as the tingling sensation tickled his insides. Hiroki shoved his cock in Rain's face.

"Lick it clean, bitch!" yelled Hiroki. Rain slowly stuck his tongue out and ran it along Hiroki's shaft. He cringed as he tasted the mess on his manhood. Then Hiroki grabbed Rain by the hair and pulled his mouth down onto his cock. Koku had woken up from all the noise and saw the three ramming into Koku. 'Damn' he thought as he watched and started to get hard. He stood up and stumbled over to Rain and forced his way into Rain's mouth as well. Rain was overwhelmed. He was being slammed from the back and front. They slapped him and pulled his hair. Hiroki increased the intensity on the vibrator, they all picked up their speed. Rain let out a shriek as all reason and sanity left him. It was too much. The pain, the pleasure, the fear. All of it flooded Rain's brain. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he lost consciousness as the boys filled him with their cum. He fell to the floor like a doll.

"Welcome to Photography Club, bitch" whispered Koku into his ear. Things definitely would be different this year.

**How was it? Brutal? Ahaha. Well if you liked/loved it he's going to make more. Please review and tell me what you think~**

**Oh and again visit this link it shows how Rain looks like: **


End file.
